mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shō Hayami
| birth_place = Takasago, Hyōgo | occupation = Seiyū | spouse = Rei Igarashi | yearsactive = 1980-present | website = http://www.show-hayami.com }} , born (August 2, 1958 -) is a veteran seiyū and singer who was born in Takasago, Hyōgo. He is mainly known for his smooth, deep voice, and he has played a wide range of characters from sweet heroes (Maximilian Jenius) to seductive sociopaths (Aizen Sōsuke and Muraki Kazutaka). He is married to fellow seiyū Rei Igarashi and works for Office Osawa. Discography Albums * (1992) *''Liaison'' (1994) *''Ordovices'' (1997) *''Garnitures'' (2000) *''Ren-Sa ~ Chaine'' (2001) *''Love Balance'' (2002) *''Idee ~ Ima, Boku Ga Omou Koto'' (2003) *''Subete Wa Boku Kara Hajimatta'' (2005) *''Love Story'' (2007) Singles *''Eien No Okusoku'' (1997) *''Shadow Maker'' (1997) *''Cactus'' (1997) Talking Albums *''Kotoba No Kuukan I'' (2000) *''Kotoba No Kuukan II'' (2001) *''Kotoba No Kuukan III'' (2002) *''Kotoba No Kuukan IV'' (2007) Pure Voice Albums *''Voice ~ Dakara Anata Ni'' (2008) Notable voice roles Anime *07-Ghost (Ayanami) *Ai no Kusabi (Raoul Am) *Aura Battler Dunbine (Burn Bunnings) *Baccano! (President of DD News) *Basilisk: The Kouga Ninja Scrolls (Yakushiji Tenzen) *Black Cat (Charden Flamberg) *Bleach (Sōsuke Aizen) *Brave Exkaiser (Exkaiser) *Brave of the Legend Da Garn(Da Garn) *Buso Renkin (Showusei Sakaguchi) *Chrono Crusade (Father Ewan Remington) *Detective Conan (Hamura Shuuichi in episodes 88-89, Rausu Tatsuhiko in 452, Minowa Shouhei in 490 Morofushi Takaaki in 558-561) *Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street (Jack the Ripper) *Devil Hunter Yohko (Hideki) *Dragon Ball Z (Zarbon) *Dream Hunter Rem (Enkō) *Earthian (Taki) *Fairy Tail (Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Frank Archer) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Judau) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star: Tick-Tack Kiki Ippatsu! (Sirloin) *Future GPX Cyber Formula (Osamu Sugo/Knight Shoemach) *Ghost Hound (Masato Kaibara/Snark) *Ghost Stories (da Vinci) *Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (Kisaragi) *Gintama (Umibouzu) *Gravion & Gravion Zwei (Klein Sandman) *Hades Project Zeorymer (Ritsu) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (Gavlet Gablae, Preita Quoize) *Hell Girl (Gorō Ishizu) *Hellsing Ultimate OVA (Enrico Maxwell) *Irresponsible Captain Tylor (Lieutenant Makoto Yamamoto) *Juushin Enbu-Hero Tales (Shoukaku) *Machine Robo: Battle Hackers (Narrator) *Machine Robo Rescue (Machine Commander Robo) *Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos (Narrator) *Macross Plus (Marge) *Macross 7 (Maximilian Jenius) *Megazone 23 (Yuuichiro Shiratori) *Metal Fight Beyblade (Ryuusei Hagane) *Mirage of Blaze (Naoe Nobutsuna) *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Rear Admiral Ginias Saharin) *Peach Girl (Ryo Okayasu) *Please Save My Earth (Shion) *Phantom - The Animation (Raymond McGuire) *Prism Ark (Darkness Knight,Meister) *Project A-ko (Gail) *Ranma ½ (Ushinosuke Oshamanbe) *Record of Lodoss War (Ashram) *RG Veda (Yasha-ō) *Sailor Stars (Takuya Moroboshi) *Saint Beast (Lucifer) *Saint Seiya (Sea Horse Baian) *Samurai Champloo (Shōryū - Ep.10.) *Samurai Deeper Kyo (Oda Nobunaga) *Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (Prince) *Serial Experiments Lain (Deus, Eiri Masami) *Shinesman (Ryoichi Hayami/Shinesman Moss Green) *SoltyRei (John Kimberley) *Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne (Terryman, The Ninja) *Tales of the Abyss (Lorelei) *Tenku Senki Shurato (Harmony God Scrimil) *The Super Dimension Century Orguss (Kei Katsuragi) *The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Maximilian Jenius) *Trigun ([[List_of_Trigun_characters#Nicholas_D._Wolfwood|'Nicholas D. Wolfwood']]) *Transformers: Cybertron (Vector Prime, Narrator) *Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (Sixknight) *The Transformers: The Movie (Ultra Magnus) *White Album (Ogata Eiji) *Yami no Matsuei (Kazutaka Muraki) *Yakitate Japan (Meister Kirisaki) *Zetsuai 1989 (Koji Nanjo) *Zillion: Burning Night (Rick) *Sonic X (Dr Yuio) aka Dr Norman (Special ep 21 (Japan Only) Video games *Another Century's Episode series (Maximillian Jenius, Kei Katsuragi) *Ar tonelico II (Shun) *Angelique (Julious) *Brave Story: New Traveler (Leynart) *BS Tantei Club: Yuki ni Kieta Kako (Shunsuke Utsugi) *Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story (Major Nimbus Schterzen) *Muramasa: The Demon Blade (Yukinojyo Yagyu) *Odin Sphere (Melvin) *Phantasy Star Universe (Izuma Rutsu) *Sengoku Basara (Akechi Mitsuhide) *Space Channel 5 (Jaguar/Shadow) *Tales of Destiny (Woodrow Kelvin) *Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side (Goro Hanatsubaki) *The Legend of Dragoon (Lloyd Noril) *Super Robot Wars series (Maximillian Jenius, Burn Burnings, Gavlet Gable, Klein Sandman, Kei Katsuragi, Ginias Saharin) *Onimusha: Dawn Of Dreams (Fortinbras) Drama CD *Fate/Zero (Tohsaka Tokiomi) *Angel Sanctuary (Uriel) External links *Official site *S.S.D.S. official site *Seiyuu Database * ar:شو هايامي es:Shō Hayami fr:Shō Hayami ko:하야미 쇼 it:Shō Hayami ja:速水奨 ru:Хаями, Сё zh:速水獎 Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:People from Hyōgo Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors